


Five Times Papyrus Tried to Make the Spaghetti

by Blooboop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus is a chef in the making, Sans vomits and suffers with a smile, This is mostly about Papyrus and Sans though, Undyne and Grillby are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been trying to beat Sans for a while and it's getting really boring. I want to just reset so I can go do something else, but I don't want to give up. Dammit, Sans.</p>
<p>So I'm entertaining myself with this fluff(?) instead. I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote>





	Five Times Papyrus Tried to Make the Spaghetti

The first time Papyrus tried to make spaghetti, he forgot to boil the water first.

By the time he realized his mistake, the noodles were already well-soaked; turning on the heat and boiling them only lead to a floppy, ready-to-disintegrate mess. It was with a heavy heart that he sent his first food foray into the trash bin.

 

—

 

The third time Papyrus tried to make spaghetti, it was received well by Sans.

Papyrus had put in the time studying the instructions on the side of the box, and followed them, improvising where he could to make sure the dish was extra special. By the time Sans came home from his work, there was a steaming plate of the stuff and a beaming Papyrus there to greet him. It was with a wide smile that he accepted and ate the entire thing.

Later that night, while heaving his guts out into the toilet, Sans would insist that he must’ve picked up some stomach bug from the kids.

 

—

 

The twelfth time Papyrus tried to make spaghetti, Sans realized that an intervention was needed.

Coming home from another day of lazing around and making puns, Sans found a determined Papyrus trying to salvage what he could of a pile of very gray, sad-looking noodles from a very under control pot of boiling water and a very much not under control stove fire. He then very quickly - after realizing that their house did not have a fire extinguisher, not even in his trash tornado - rushed over to Grillby’s for help. They got it under control before there was too much damage.

Luckily for Sans, Papyrus started cooking lessons with Undyne soon after.

 

—

 

The sixty-third time Papyrus tried to make spaghetti, he went wild with the spices.

It wasn’t as bad as before, Sans decided. He was probably going to throw up, but it wouldn’t be the full-body action that he was used to. It was kinda hard to judge whether or not the spaghetti was edible, especially with more powder on his plate than noodle. Sans made sure to drink extra water that night.

 

—

 

The eighty-fourth time Papyrus tried to make spaghetti, he shared it with a human.

The little thing took a big bite and scrunched their face as they chewed. Was that a happy face? It didn’t look like one. Maybe the spaghetti was too rich? Did humans even like spaghetti? Papyrus wondered, but it didn’t really matter. They were buddies. Spaghetti buddies.

Maybe the human would be interested in taking cooking lessons, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to beat Sans for a while and it's getting really boring. I want to just reset so I can go do something else, but I don't want to give up. Dammit, Sans.
> 
> So I'm entertaining myself with this fluff(?) instead. I hope you liked it.


End file.
